Phinbella with a twisted ending XD
by destinymiller42
Summary: Just read ittttt
1. Chapter 1

Candace cried and cried and wouldn't stop. She couldn't believe her entire relationship with Jeremy was over. He dumped her the previous night. She laid on her bed bawling. As Phineas walked past her room, he got an idea. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

They walked into the yard, and started building.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas shouted across the lawn, as Isabella walked into their yard. "Hello, Phineas," Isabella said dreamily as she snapped back to reality. She was just fantasizing about Phineas. The usual.

"Do you wanna help build our latest creation?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Sure! What is it today, Phineas?" Isabella responds as she stares into his eyes.

"I'll just uhh.. give you guys some alone time. I'll go find out where Buford and Baljeet are," Ferb muttered, and he walked away.

"Well, yesterday, Jeremy broke up with Candace, and she hasn't stopped crying, so we decided to create a giant ice cream sundae maker again. You know like the one we made you when you had your tonsils removed? Same thing. Ice cream always cheers people up, so we want to make Candace feel better. Ferb and I felt really bad for her," Phineas responds.

"Oh, Phineas. That's so sweet. YOU'RE so sweet," Isabella said, as she thought about how nice the boy of her dreams was.

"Thanks, Isabella, now let's get working, so we can cheer up Candace."

They used the crane that they somehow always gain access to, and they built everything within about five minutes, which also somehow always happens.

When it was finished, Isabella glared. "You know, Phineas, this will definitely make Candace much happier, but you have to understand why she is so sad, and that she might still be sad afterward. I mean, the boy of her dreams just walked out on her. I would be extremely devasted if something like that happened to me. A devastation that some ice cream couldn't cure."

"The reason we're making this is just to cheer her up. Not to give her infinite happiness," Phineas chuckled.

"You're so sweet, Phineas," Isabella responded dreamily.

"Thanks, I think we should give Candace her ice cream now. Help me put this in a giant bowl," Phineas responded.

They put the large bowl under the ice cream spout. They filled it with a lot of vanilla, and then a lot of chocolate above that. They topped it with a huge amount of chocolate syrup, nuts, and a cherry. They hauled it upstairs, and went to Candace's room. They knocked on the door.

"Go awayyyy," Candace moaned.

"Candace, we'll leave you alone. We just wanted to give you a little treat to try and cheer you up," Isabella said in the nicest tone possible.

"Uggghhh, what is it?" Candace moaned again.

"We'll just leave it by your doorway. Come out when you want. Just don't leave it out too long," Phineas said. "Call us if you need anything. We're trying our best to cheer you up, Candace." They walked down the stairs, and went back outside and sat under the tree.

"Wow, she's really sad," Isabella sympathetically said.

"Yeah, she takes these kind of things really hard. I feel really bad for her. I wish I could do something," Phineas responds.

"Well, we already got her the ice cream, and that's all we can really..." Isabella stared at the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"What is it, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"I saw something move in the top window up there," Isabella said, staring.

"Oh, that's Candace's room! Look! She is getting up! Maybe she is going to get the ice cream!" Phineas said, excitedly.

Candace's window was slightly open, so they could hear the creaking of the door, while she opened it.

"UGH!" they heard Candace say. She walked towards the window, and opened it. She picked up the bowl and threw it outside.

"What the heck?!" Phineas said, a little too loudly. "I can't believe she didn't like the gift!" he said to Isabella.

"Maybe she's just not in the mood," Isabella replied. "Let's go find out."

They walked up the stairs and crept up to Candace's room. They slowly opened the door and poked their heads in to find Candace laying down on her bed with a pile of tissues around her. "Candace, why didn't you like our gift?" Phineas asked.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. Jeremy and I just had ice cream a lot of the time, and it just reminded me of him." She stood up and walked to the wall. "I'm just trying to distance myself from everything dealing with Jeremy. Just so I don't get too sad," she said as she ripped a picture of Jeremy off the wall and ripped it into pieces.

"We understand, Candace," Isabella said kindly.

"I hope you get better," Phineas said, and him and Isabella walked out of her room.

They walked down the stairs and Isabella started to open the arcadia glass door, and her and Phineas went outside. They sat under the tree and relaxed.

Ferb walked into the yard with Buford and Baljeet.

"So," Buford said in is unusually loud voice,"what did we miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella awoke with a smile on her face. She immediately walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house. "Helloooo, Phineas!" she said as she opened the gate. She looked in the yard, and it was empty.. "Hmm. I wonder where Phineas is," Isabella thought. She walked in the yard, and she looked up at Candace's window. It was still open, and she could still hear Candace crying. "Poor Candace," Isabella thought. She wandered into the house to find Phineas eating a bowl of cereal at the table and to hear Mr. Fletcher talking to the TV in a distant room. "Hey, Phineas!" she said.

"Hey, Isabella! You're up early," Phineas responded. He wasn't too focused, though. His focus was on something else this morning.

Isabella just discovered, by looking at the clock , that it was 6:45. "You too, Phineas. Why are you up so early?"

"It's Candace. She's still crying. I couldn't sleep," Phineas responded. "Maybe we should go talk to her." Phineas stood up and made his way over to the stairs.

Isabella stopped him. "Allow me, Phineas. Can I just talk to her alone, please? I think I know how to settle this. Please."

Phineas stopped walking. "Okay, I trust in you, Isabella."

"Thanks, Phineas," Isabella responded. She gulped and started up the stairs. When she got to Candace's door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," Candace said grumpily. "Oh, hey, Isabella."

"Hey, Candace. Listen. It kills both me and Phineas to see you so sad. I really want to help you. And I know you don't like talking about it, but I honestly think getting it out would make you feel a lot better," Isabella sympathetically said to Candace.

"Maybe you're right," Candace responded. "Okay, so, the night before last, Jeremy and I were at the Rodeo, the fancy restaurant downtown. When we got there, he pulled out my chair for me, and he was just a huge gentlemen the entire time. When I was almost finished with my meal, I heard a strange noise. It was Phineas and Ferb's sky rocket. It was flying above the Rodeo, so I went to the window, to see what it was. I looked outside, and I saw them. Phineas and Ferb. I ran back to the table, and I started dialing my mom. Halfway through the number, Jeremy stopped me. 'What are you doing?' he asked me. I said, 'Phineas and Ferb are the ones responsible for that noise. I have to bust them!' He responded in an irritated tone, 'You know what?! I'm tired of this! It is our anniversery, and all you ever pay attention to is your brothers and busting them!' he threw down his fork 'I'm done, Candace! I'm absolutely done! I am not dating a girl, who is more focused on busting her brothers than our date! I mean you're sixteen! You really need to get over yourself, Candace. I'm out!' I was on the verge of tears. I stopped him before he left, 'Wait Jeremy!' Jeremy turned around. 'I thought you liked me for me!' I was crying by this point. 'You said you liked me for who I was. This is just my personality! I thought you loved me!' He was infuriated 'Candace, I thought I did too. And I'm sorry if this is over dramatic, but I've had enough. I could only deal with your craziness for so long, and this was a breaking point. Goodbye, Candace,' he said as he walked out. I was so sad. I walked all the way home while crying. It happened to be raining too."

"The Rodeo is a whole 7 miles away, though!" Isabella interjected.

"I know," Candace continued. "It was a long walk. And I cried the entire way home. I got home at 2:00 am, and I went straight to my room. I haven't left since."

"Wow, Candace. I'm really sorry that happened. But now that I know what happened, I think I can help you. Listen, you were being yourself. That insane girl inside of you that constantly wants to bust your brothers is just part of your personality. Face it. That's just who you are. And if Jeremy doesn't like it, then you shouldn't be sad about it. But does talking about it make you feel any better?"

"Thanks. And yeah, it actually does. Thanks, Isabella," Candace hugged Isabella.

"No problem, Candace!" Isabella responded, and she started walking out of the room. When she reached the doorway, she turned around. "Wait a minute. You've been in your room for longer than 24 hours straight. You haven't had any food since the night at the Rodeo have you?"

"No, I've beem in bed the entire time. I've stood up a few times. But rarely," Candace responded.

"Do you want me to get you some food from downstairs?" Isabella asked.

"No, it's fine. I think it's about time I get out of bed anyway," Candace said as she stood up. She stretched and stood up. Her and Isabella walked down the stairs together.

When Phineas saw Candace with Isabella, his eyes lit up. "Candace!" he exclaimed. Candace waved and walked over to the fridge and got some left over cherry pie.

Candace realized how helpful Isabella was and how great of a friend she truly was. Then she realized her heart could have been broken too. Well, not on her watch. She walked over to Phineas. "Hey!" she shouted as she lightly elbowed him. "You better treat Isabella right! Don't break her heart, okay?!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Phineas said, while elbowing her back. He winked.

"Actually I can," Candace said proudly. "Looks like mom and dad have both left for work," she scanned the parts of the house in eyeview. "So guess what that means? I'm. In. Charge," Candace grinned.

Phineas chuckled and Isabella giggled. It was great to have Candace back.


	3. Chapter 3

Candace walked into the living room to watch TV, and she realized she left her phone there. She snapped it open. _*3 new voicemails*_ She listened to the voicemails.

She listened to the first message."Hey Candace, it's Jeremy. I just want to apologize about a few nights ago. I didn't mean anything I said. I love everything about you. I was really stressed out because Cultrain got in a car accident earlier that day, and I found out my parents were going out of town for two months. I was also, honestly, a bit jealous of the attention you gave Phineas and Ferb. I'm so sorry."

She listened to the second messase. "Candace, it's Jeremy again. I feel so horrible. I know you are probably really sad, and that's why you're not answering these, but I miss you, Candace. Please talk to me as soon as you can."

And the third message. "It's me again. Please talk to me, Candace."

She couldn't help but smile. Jeremy was the reason for her crying for longer than 24 hours straight, and he felt horrible about it. She wanted to talk to him, so she dialed his number.

"Hello?" Candace heard Jeremy's unmistakable voice.

"Hey Jeremy, it's me and-" Candace didn't get to finish her sentece.

"Candace?! Oh good! You're okay! I'm on my way over right now!" _Click._ And he hung up. Candace shrugged and continued to watch TV.

"Hey, Candace!" Phinease yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it, Phineas!" Candace snapped in return.

"Come here a second!" Phinease yelled.

Candace stood up and walked back into the kitchen. "What do you want?!"

"Ferb, Isabella, and I were just wondering if you wanted that ice cream yet or not. The machine has mysteriously disappeared yet!" Phineas explained.

"Listen, twerps, Jeremy apologized and explained everything to me. And he's on his way over... SO DON'T MESS IT UP FOR ME!" Candace yelled.

"Okay, sis. Ice cream for two then?" Phineas responded, grinning. Candace rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room.

Right as she sat down to watch TV, she was interupted yet again. This time by the doorbell. "That must be Jeremy!" she thought. Sure enough, she was right. "Come on in, Jeremy," Candace said and smiled.

"Candace, you listened to my voicemails right?!" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I listened to them," Candace answered.

"Okay, good," Jeremy said."I just want you to know how horrible I feel. I was a jerk. Do you forgive me?"

"Aw, of course I do, Jeremy!" Candace replied. "Sorry about Cultrain by the way."

"Oh that reminds me! It was a pretty bad accident, and he's in the hospital, so I have to go visit. Would you like to come? Stacy is already there," Jeremy said with hope in his voice.

"Sure," Candace said, and her and Jeremy went outside.

"Well that was weird," Ferb said aloud.

They all laughed.

"Where are Buford and Baljeet?! They're usually invading our lawn by this point!" Phineas asked. They all peaked out the window. They saw something odd. A little bit of orange stuck out from on top of the fence on their front lawn. It moved. Then it sneezed. This "it" was a "he" and "he" was Irving. They all walked outside.

"Why hello, Phineas and Ferb!" Irving exclaimed. "And Isabella," he added.

"Irving, none of us know you too well, and honeslty, we don't really like you. You're kind of creepy, so please just go away," Phineas said in the nicest way possible.

"Fine!" Irving shouted and stomped off. While he walked away, Buford and Baljeet walked into the yard.

"Sup, losers," Buford spat at the three of them.

"Greetings, fellow friends," Baljeet greeted them.

"What should we do today, guys?" Phineas asked.

"We could build a portle to Hollywood! Something you don't know about me is that I love Taylor Swift," Baljeet said, and laughed nervously.

"Come on, Baljeet, why would we do that when we have access to carpets and blueprints?" Phineas responded.

"I'm not catching on," Baljeet nervously replied.

"Come on dweeb, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," Buford interjected. "The pointy head guy wants to trick out some carpets to make them magic carpets, so we can fly to Hollywood."

"Yes, except not Hollywood. Sorry, Baljeet," Phineas started explaining. "We will just fly around the tri-state area."

"I'll go pick up the blueprints," Ferb quietly uttered.

"Great, I'll get the carpets," Phineas said excitedly. As Phineas got the carpets, he realized they only had four of them. "Guys! We only have four carpets!" Phineas yelled from the garage. They all ran towards him.

"Oh that's okay," Isabella said lovingly. "I'll just ride with you, Phineas."

"Alright!" Phineas exclaimed and grinned.

The sun started to set. "Oh no!" Phineas yelled. "We didn't start these plans until the late afternoon. We won't be able to finish in time! I guess we can start first thing in the morning. Be here early tomorrow! Good night, guys," Phineas said with a smile.

"Good night, Phineas," Isabella said and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked away with Buford and Baljeet.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun," Phineas and Ferb both thought at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas woke up early and got a huge smile right away. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

They ran downstairs and went into the garage. They took out the blueprints and the carpets, and they started working. Within a few minutes, Buford and Baljeet showed up. Well, Baljeet was being pulled by his leg by Buford. "I wonder where Isabella is," Phineas thought. "It's not like her to show up late."

"Whatcha doin'?" Phineas immediately smiled as he heard the voice he loves.

"Just tricking out some carpets, like we did that one time. Except we're doing more than one, so everyone gets their own, except for one, which we're sharing. Don't you remember? We just explained it all last night," Phineas laughed.

"Oh right," Isabella said aloud. "I can't believe I finally get to share a carpet with Phineas! It's so exciting!" she thought. She always fantasized about him.

She helped with the magic carpet, by following the blue prints, although nobody really understood the blueprints except for Phineas and Ferb. Once the carpets were finished, everyone shouted in joy. "Yayyyy!" they all said in unison. They each got on a carpet, with Phineas and Isabella sharing one.

"Here we go!" Phineas exclaimed, and everyone was off.

They flew across the entire city, and they could see everything. One building that stood out to all of them was a really tall purple building, so they decided to go check it out. "Wow, Phineas, the view is really beautiful from here, isn't it?"

Phineas laughed. "Sure is." They continued flying without any words for a while.

Isabella, desperate for conversation, started talking again,"So, uh.. I finally got my birthday wish."

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked, clearly confused. "I thought you wished for butterflies?"

"I didn't really wish for butterflies, Phineas," Isabella giggled. "I actually wished for..." she stopped, dead in the middle of her sentence. She was afraid to go on. But she continued. "I wished for time alone with you." Her face got as red as a tomato, and she looked away, trying not to embarass herself.

"Really?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, really," Isabella responded, still very embarassed.

"Oh, look, we're approaching that strange purple building. It has writing on the top of it. '_Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.'_ ? Who the heck is that?" Phineas changed the topic quickly.

"Well, the top of it is open, why don't we go check it out?" Isabella went along with the subject change.

"Okay!" Phineas responded, and he flew in the direction of the big purple building. Everyone else followed.

When they got there, they saw a pharmacist battling with what looked like Perry in a hat. They were all so confused. They landed the carpets in the building, and they walked over to where Perry and Doofensmirtz were.

"Hey Doctor D," Buford exclaimed.

"Hello, Buford!" Doofensmirtz responded.

"You guys know eachother?!" Phineas confusingly asked.

"We've met before," Buford explained.

"Oh, okay, so who is this, _Doctor D?_" Phineas asked, gesturing to the platypus in the hat.

"This is my nemesis," Doofensmirtz started to explain. Before he could say it's name, Vanessa walked into the room.

"Hey dad, can I have some money because I-" Vanessa started asking, but she was interupted.

"Hello, Vanessa, this is Buford, and these are his friends. What are your guys's names?" Doofensmirtz gestured towards the kids.

"I'm Phineas."

"I'm Isabella."

"I'm Baljeet."

"What about you?!" Doofensmirtz asked as he pointed to Ferb. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Oh him? He's Ferb. We've met before," Vanessa winked.

"Yes, yes, we have," Ferb finally spoke up. He gestured for her to come closer to him, and they both hopped onto the magic carpet and flew away.

"That was weird," Doofensmirtz said, and then he shook it off. "Anyway, this is my nemesis, his name is.. Wait a minute, where did he go?!"

"I guess all platypuses mysteriously disappear during the day. We have a pet named Perry, and he's a platypus. He always disappears during the day. Well, we better get off, Doctor D. Bye," Phineas said. They all said goodbye, and they flew away.

"Hmm, I guess all platypuses are named Perry," Doofensmirtz said, not making any connections. He never does. "I guess I better launch my love-inator now. I have to hit Charlene with it, so she can forgive me and love me again," he said, aiming it towards her house. Right before he shot it, Perry knocked it over, so it was pointing somewhere completely different. "Why would a platypus want to knock over my love-inator?" Doofensmirtz asked himself.

Perry put on his hat.

"Perry the platypus!" Doofensmirtz exclaimed. How could Doofensmirtz be so stupid?

Perry pushed the love-inator off the roof and it landed somewhere on the ground. The beam flew out and hit Phineas and Isabella on their magic carpet.

"Isabella! I think I love you!" Phineas said, out of the blue.

"Phineas, I love you too!" Isabella replied with a grin.

"Oh well," Doofernsmirtz said. The love wears off after 24 hours anyway, so nothing bad can happen." Stupid doof. Why would he try to shoot Charlene with it then?

"Isabella, we're going to be together forever!" Phineas exclaimed.

But he didn't know that the love would wear off 24 hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Isabella, I just LOVE you so much! I don't know where this came from. I just got a sudden feeling of love for you, and it is undying, and I can't stop expressing it!" Phineas shouted.

"I can't believe thhis is finally happening!" Isabella couldn't stop smiling.

Phineas looked at his watch. _12:07pm._ "Looks like it's time for lunch, Isabella! Wanna go to slushieburger with me?"

"Of course, Phineas!" Isabella responded. She grinned. She couldn't believe this day finally came.

They flew over to the mall, so Buford and Baljeet flew over to Phineas and Ferb's house to give them some alone time.

As they walked in the mall, they went over slushieburger. They greeted Jeremy, but he barely uttered a word. "What's wrong?" Isabella asked him.

"Cultrain is paralyzed, and he has to give up his dream of playing the guitar because he can't even stand up. I just feel horrible. Sorry, guys," Jeremy answered and then stared at the floor.

"Don't be sorry. We would understand why you wouldn't want to talk, but anyway can we have two slushiedogs?" Isabella asked him.

"Sure thing, Isabella," Jeremy responded. He eyed her and Phineas. "Wait a minute, are you guys here on a date?"

"Sure are," Isabella answered with a smile.

"Cool!" Jeremy answered. He went in the back to get the slushiedogs. "Would you like any condiments?"

"Uh, no thanks," Isabella answered. "What about you, Phineas?"

"I'll have a little bit of mustard," Phineas answered glumly.

Jeremy went in the back, and Isabella looked at Phineas. "What's wrong with you, Phineas? You all the sudden look so sad," Isabella asked.

"It's just Cultrain. I've heard he's a pretty cool person, and I wanted to talk to him. I thought he would be able to teach me some things on like the guitar and stuff. You know?" Phineas mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Phineas," Isabella said, and she gave him a big hug.

Jeremy returned with their slushiedogs, and they thanked him. They left and went home. When they got into the backyard, they found Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet under the tree drinking lemonade.

"Hey guys, I love Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed. Doofensmirtz' Love-inator actually worked!

They all laughed, and Isabella blushed.

"Today was a great day, Phineas, today was a great day," Isabella said right before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Come on, losers, no PDA," Buford yelled.

"Haha, Buford, just don't talk," Phineas shouted in return.

"Fine, I don't need you losers anyway," Buford dissingly said. "Come on, Baljeet." They both left.

"So, Ferb, how was your day with Vanessa?" Phineas asked.

Ferb responded in his British voice. "Let's just say she has a new boyfriend now."

"Wow, Ferb! You're her new boyfriend?!" Phineas said excitedly.

"No, I am not. She has a new boyfriend, though. We went over to the Rodeo, and she ran into Johnny there. End of story," Ferb said. Everyone found it weird that he talked a lot more than he usually does.

"Haha, I'm sorry Ferb," Phineas said.

"It's alright. Nothing good lasts forever, but nothing bad lasts forever either," Ferb said one of his classic deep quotes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hellooooooooooo, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed as she walked into the living room the following morning.

"Hey, Isabella, you look absolutely beautiful this morning!" Phineas yelled.

"Thanks, Phineas! I can't believe you actually like me, Phineas!" Isabella said happily.

"I don't like you, Isabella," Phineas responded.

"Wh-what?" Isabella asked.

"I LOVE YOU!" Phineas answered.

"Hahaha, I love you too! Phineas, I am so happy you finally like me!" Isabella said in response.

Ferb walked in the room with some gadgets on his head and said,"Looks like someone overslept."

"What are you talking about, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Look at the clock, Phineas," Ferb responded. "Isabella must have overslept too. She's usually here much earlier." And Ferb walked away.

Phineas glared at the clock. "Dang it! It's already 11:40! How did I sleep in so late?!"

"No clue, but the same thing happened to me," Isabella said in response. "Well, since it's almost lunchtime, do you want to go over to slushieburger again?"

"Sure thing, Isabella! Anywhere with you!" Phinease responded.

They walked over to the mall, which was actually pretty close to their house. When they got there, they greeted Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Phineas said excitedly. "Can we get the same as yesterday? I'll pay for yours, Isabella," Phineas said with a grin.

"Of course, Phineas," Jeremy said, and he walked into the back to get the slushiedogs.

"Thanks, Phineas!" Isabella said with a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe this is finally happening!" she thought.

Jeremy returned with the orders, and he gave them the final bill. "Why is this cheaper than yesterday?" Phineas asked.

"Yesterday, you came at about 12:10, and today, you came at about 11:50, and the prices increase after 12:00," Jeremy answered.

"Oh, cool! Thanks, Jeremy!" Phineas said gratefully. Him and Isabella sat at the counter for about 10 minutes eating their slushiedogs and staring into eachother's eyes.

When they heard the clock strike 12, Phineas spoke up, "We should probably start heading home. I don't want to be gone from home for too long,"

"Okay, Phineas," Isabella said in response. "Anything for you," she said with a smile. They both said that to eachother a lot.

Once they got home, they both sat on the couch in the living room. Isabella grabbed his hand. Phineas quickly rejected. "What are you doing, Isabella?!" he asked as he backed away from her.

"Phineas! Just earlier, you said you loved me. What changed your mind?" Isabella pleaded.

"I'm just not feeling it anymore," Phineas said, and he ran upstairs and into his room. Isabella nearly started crying. She looked at the clock to see how long it would be before her parents got home, so she could cry in her own house. They get home at 2:00. The clock read _12:07pm _currently. "Hmm, that's weird," Isabella thought. "Exactly 24 hours ago, Phineas said he loved me. I wonder what happened." She decided to go home anyway, even though the house would be really boring and quiet. She slowly walked, staring at her feet, towards her house, when she saw Candace with some grocery bags.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Candace asked.

"Yesterday, Phineas said he loved me, and he just told me that now, he's not feeling it anymore," Isabella said, crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isabella," Candace tightly hugged her. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, it's fine," Isabella wiped her eyes. "Please don't involve yourself."

"Alright, I won't. I have a good excuse to bust him, though," Candace responded, and she playfully elbowed her, with a smile.

Isabella laughed. "Well, please don't. Thanks, Candace." Isabella continued down the road.

Next, she bumped into Vanessa while continuing down the road. "Hey, aren't you that pharmacist's daughter?" Isabella asked.

"He claims to be an evil scientist, but yeah, that's him," Vanessa responded. "Why so sad?"

"Well, you know Ferb right? His brother Phineas told me yesterday at 12:07pm that he loved me. And he said that completely randomly and out of the blue. But today at exactly 12:07, he randomly out of the blue told me he was over it. It makes me pretty sad, and the peculiar thing is that it lasted exactly 24 hours," Isabella said, while crying.

"Uh-oh," Vanessa said.

"What is it, Vanessa?" Isabella asked.

"Um, just follow me," Vanessa said, and she walked towards a strange tall purple building.

"Okay," Isabella responded, and they walked towards the purple building. When they got there, Vanessa pressed the button to her dad's apartment.

"Hey dad, it's me, can you buzz me in?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, sure, Vanessa," Doofensmirtz responded. He buzzed her in, and the door opened. She walked into the elevator with Isabella, and they went to the top floor.

"Hello, Vanessa," Doofensmirtz said as Vanessa walked in. "You're one of those kids from yesterday, right?" he said to Isabella.

"Yeah, I was here yesterday," Isabella replied as she sniffled. _Yesterday. Everything was so happy yesterday._

"Aw, what's wrong?" Doofensmirtz asked in a creepy voice.

"Well, dad," Vanessa answered for her. "Looks like the Love-inator hit someone she actually loved when he was standing by her."

"Love-inator?" Isabella asked.

"My dad creates all these crazy inventions, and one of them was a Love-inator. What this did was make somebody love somebody else, but it wears off after 24 hours. And that's what Phineas was hit with," Vanessa explained.

"So Phineas never loved me?!" Isabella asked, tearing up.

"I'm afraid not, kid," Doofensmirtz answered. "And I doubt he ever will, so goodbye."

Isabella started crying and wouldn't stop. She made her way to the edge of the terrace and jumped off.

"YES YES YES!" Doofensmirtz shouted. "I AM PURE EVIILLLLLLLL!"

THE END


End file.
